Too Smart for His Own Ed
"Too Smart for His Own Ed" is a season 5 episode of Ed, Edd n Eddy, in which a slip of the tongue for Double D means a pat on the back for Ed. Plot Tonight is the event of the Eighth Annual Spelling Bee at Peach Creek Jr. High. Edd is feeling very confident of the spelling bee that would give an advantage to win another Spelling Bee ribbon. His opponents the hotshot Plank, the nervous Rolf and Ed who's taking the studying to a next level. On the side of this spelling bee (before it starts), Kevin and Eddy decided to make a bet to see either intelligence Edd (betting by Kevin) or the clueless Ed (betting by Eddy) would win and the loser has to pay up. Double D had everything going smoothly during the Spelling Bee. Advantages such as Plank running out of time and Rolf resigning himself from the Spelling Bee and thinking he'll win this Spelling Bee again, but having to assist Nazz's pronounciation is a disadvantage because it took up time and distracted him. He had the moment to claim victory, until one flaw happened in front of the audiences, misspelling "gravy" because he spelled it with an "i" instead of of a "y" at the end, soon Ed took the position of claiming victory and it is bitter defeat to Double D, oh the inhumanity! Double D can only watch in wide-eyed shock as his friend is awarded the prize! Double D can't undo the error he's made, misspelling "gravy"! Now, he has to live through his life without that ribbon with a cold empty slot on his Spelling Bee title. Now after what happened from the Spelling Bee, the kids now turn to Ed for his intelligence for academic assistance instead of Double D. Seeing this gives Eddy an idea to start up a scam to help the needs of the kids, the start of Egghead Ed, even taking advantage of his friends by ripping them off too, using Egghead Ed to earn cash instantly for a quarter per question. Double D knows how to spell "gravy", but that mistake doesn't make everything the same when seeing the scam unfold. Thankfully, Mother's edible tuna salad would help him cheer up from his defeat! Speaking of success to Eddy and his Egghead Ed scam, tensions rose between him and the kids, it's their grades! As a result from Egghead Ed's assistance, it didn't even help squat at all. All the kids were unimpressed and got big failing "F" grades on their assignments. They beat up Egghead Ed and Eddy and got refunds, the result and the end of Eddy's Egghead Ed scam. Order is restored, school is out for the day, Egghead Ed is no more, Double D can get his smart life back on track and as for Eddy, trying to split the money with the kids. Memorable Quotes *'Rolf': to spell 'watch' while feeling tired "W … O … T … H. Wrist clock!" ---- *'Edd': in horror as Eddy tears up a dictionary "What are you doing to that poor defenseless dictionary?" Eddy: "Ed's cramming for the spelling bee!" stuffs Ed's ear with more ripped pages from the dictionary ---- *'Edd' that Eddy expects him to cheat and lose the spelling bee on purpose: "Surely you jest, Eddy! How could you ask me to disengage the rules of literacy? To squander the values of scholastic tradition? To spit upon the very foundations of what our language is built on?" ---- *'Rolf': and nervous while whispering into the microphone "Rolf's mind goes blank." heavily "Colonial." heavy breathing for a few moments, finally an outburst "POPPYCOCK! Curse this monkey ritual of English words!" over the microphone, then the sound of one person clapping and runs off the stage "''Thank you, Nana!" ---- *'Ed': "I saw this in a movie. ''on the stage floor Ectoplasm. E-C-T-O-P-L-A-S-M. Ectoplasm." brings good to Eddy while concern to his opponent, Double D ---- *'Edd': "Gravy. G-R-A-V-I. NO, Y! Y is what I meant to say..." Nazz: "Oh... dude, you know the rules. Over to you, Ed. Can you spell 'gravy'?" walks over to the microphone and moves Edd aside Ed: "Gravy. G-R-A-V-Y. Gravy. Yum." applause Nazz: Ed a ribbon "This year's winner of the Peach Creek spelling bee is Ed!" goes off as Ed waves to the audience taking his picture of victory ---- *'Sarah': "Jimmy wants to know if X is Y, how much is P?" *'Eddy': Ed away "25 cents or flunk, squirts!" Edd: to offering Sarah free assistance "Never you mind him. I'd be happy to assist you free of charge." Sarah ''Double D's offer for assistance: "Yeah, right, Mr. I-Can't-Even-Spell-Gravy." ''puts a quarter on the Eddy's upper lip Ed: to solve Jimmy's 'if X is Y what is P' equation "Uh-huh, uh-huh. Yes, well, 2P or not 2P, that is the question!" Sarah: after hearing Ed's response to Jimmy's algebra question "That's the stupidest thing I've ever heard." ---- *'Eddy': his latest business venture 'Egghead Ed' who is standing there looking nerdy "Step right up, folks and behold Ed - that's one "D" not two! This Egghead el Grande shall dot your T's and cross your I's and get you an "A" and that's no lie! Just 25 cents a question. Cheap!" ---- *'Ed': "May I aid you? As I'm a good speller. See?" "pull" while pointing each letter backwards "P-U-L-L. Pull." D walks into the cafeteria and Eddy stops Double D Eddy: "Egghead Ed helped you, cough up a quarter." Edd: sighs "I reminisce on those days when it was my intellect you exploited for your own monetary gain. Alas, they're just bittersweet memories now." Eddy: of Edd's moping speeches "Yeah, yeah, just lemme see the cash, Hamlet."'' D gives Eddy a quarter offscreen in the background'' "I'm rich!" ---- *'Ed': carrying Edd away "Cookies at my house, Double D! With lots of mayonnaise!" Edd: "That's not what I meant, Ed." Nazz: trapped in Jonny's trap hole "Hello? Is anybody there? Hello?" Jonny: succeeding of getting revenge on Nazz "Gotcha this time, wood-hater." Nazz: seeing Jonny trapped her "Jonny, you scared me." grins happy and pulls Nazz out of the hole Jonny: "Oh, why should I stay mad at you? You wanna hold hands?" Nazz: Jonny's offer "Ew, in your dreams." Jonny: after Nazz rejects his offer "What?! You hate bald kids too?" Trivia *Eddy has a book in his locker on how to be rich. *See Edd's Spelling Bee Preparation for Advanced Spellers book by B. Jim? B. Jim is of course AKA storyboard director "Big" Jim Miller. *Adults are shown in the audience as silhouettes. *Jimmy's Algebra for Wee Ones is by Daniel Sioui. Daniel Sioui is referring to the show's producer. *See the notice board asking for Volunteer Year Book Club - ask Nurse Prowse? Ceile Prowse is the show's design coordinator. *Again on the board Mr. Toomey (the show's props & character designer) is in charge of the storytelling competition. *This is the third time Rolf used the word "poppycock" to describe insanity or foolishness. The first time was in the episode "Will Work for Ed" and the second time was in the episode "See No Ed." *Ed helped Jimmy on homework which had the question: "What does happy mean?". Ed wrote "Popeye the Sailer" as the answer, referring to the character that is a sailor who eats spinach for muscles. *When we see the front of the kids F-graded papers that they are holding, the kids faces are dark. *'Running Gag:' Jonny attempts to get revenge on Nazz because she claimed that Plank ran out of time on his turn in the spelling bee. *This is the first time Ed won a contest, the second is in the episode "All Eds Are Off." *Jimmy is taking algebra classes even though algebra is a high school level class and Jimmy is only at elementary level. *Edd has ribbons from the previous eight Peach Creek Jr. High Spelling Bees which suggest that the school has eight grades. *Jonny and the Kankers were the only people that did not need "Egghead Ed's" help. *All the characters appeared in this episode, but the Kankers did not even talk in this episode. *Each of the kids have their own handwriting as shown on their papers. *When Ed was helping Jimmy out on an algebra problem, he said "2P or not 2P, that is the question". He's referencing William Shakespeare's phrase "To be or not to be? That is the question.". *Apparently, Rolf can't even spell words even for the simplest vocabulary such as "watch". Video xWHixFIbT_I XpiHNQYH4MI Category:Episodes Category:Season 5 Category:Episodes Featuring Peach Creek Jr. High Category:Episodes with scams Category:Episodes where scams worked Category:Episodes where scams failed